yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroto Honda (manga)
Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! Early stories Honda together with Jonouchi bully Yugi at school. Together they take the unsolved Millennium Puzzle from Yugi and start teasing him. Anzu Mazaki arrives and tells them off, causing the two boys to flee. Honda develops a crush on Miho Nosaka. As his infatuation gets to him, he lets Jonouchi know. Despite Honda's wishes, Jonouchi tells Yugi and asks him for help. Yugi suggests that they browse his family's store for a present. Yugi's grandfather suggests a love letter jigsaw puzzle. Honda could write a love letter to Miho on it, for her to assemble when she receives it. Jonouchi laughs at the idea of Honda doing something like that. However Honda thinks it's perfect and buys it. Having never sent a love letter before, he gets Yugi to write one and threatens him, should Miho not like it. The next day at school, the teacher Ms. Chono finds the puzzle on Miho's desk and confiscates it. As she finds out it's a love letter, she offers the sender a chance to confess or face expulsion. Although owning up would still result in expulsion. Jonouchi claims to have sent it, so Honda can still have a chance with Miho. Yugi and Honda also claim they sent it. Chono continues the puzzle to find out who really sent it and plans to punish the others for lying. Dark Yugi emerges and turns the puzzle into a Shadow Game; as Chono continues to complete the puzzle, she feels the pain she is inflicting on others. The makeup on her face begins to crack up, revealing her true ugly self. Chono flees the room, sparing the boys any trouble. After the incident, Honda plucks up the courage to ask Miho out directly, but she rejects him. Yugi and Jonouchi then treat him to a hamburger to cheer him up. Since then Honda becomes good friends with Yugi. Honda accompanies Jonouchi when he buys new top of the range shoes at the Junky Scorpion. Honda doesn't see how such a fuss can be made out of shoes and tries to talk Jonouchi out of taking the store owner's test of putting his foot into a shoe, believed to have a scorpion in it. After leaving the shop, Honda, Jonouchi and Yugi are attacked from behind, by a gang who steal Jonouchi's shoes. They track down the gang afterwards. Jonouchi and Honda beat up the gang, who tell them they were paid by the store owner. Dark Yugi plays a game with the store owner, resulting in Yugi returning to Jonouchi and Honda with the shoes, unaware of how he got them back. Honda starts to worry when Jonouchi has missed a day of school. Unable to recall Jonouchi ever missing school before, he suspects somethings wrong. He, Yugi and Anzu investigate by visiting Jonouchi's apartment, but flee after Jonouchi's father yells at them mistaking them for Jonouchi. They continue to search for Jonouchi and find him back with Hirutani's gang. Honda later interrogates one of the members into telling them why Jonouchi rejoined; He had been blackmailed, with Hirutani threatening to beat-up members of Jonouchi's class. Honda goes to J'z in search of the gang, but finds the place in a mess, with one unconscious member of the gang. Unable to get him to wake-up, Honda, Anzu and Yugi suspect Jonouchi is in trouble and split-up to find him. Honda later finds Yugi tending to Jonouchi, after Dark Yugi defeated the gang, unbeknownst to everyone else. Death-T As a favor to his sister, Honda takes his nephew Johji to the KaibaLand. Here he meets with Yugi and Jonouchi and assists them in Death-T. They meet Anzu at the start of Death-T 1, who had been hired at KaibaLand. Honda gets her to mind Johji, while he takes part in the first game, the Stardust Shootout. Using his sharpshooting skills, Honda takes charge. Since Kaiba rigged the game, Yugi and his friends laser guns were duds. But the staff were unaware Anzu was their friend, so she had been given a functional gun. Using her gun and hiding Johji on his back, Honda is able to take out the remaining opposition. In exchange for Johji's help, Honda had promised him a bath with Anzu, which she blatantly refuses. Honda gets trapped in the Death-T 3 stage, after his coat gets caught under a falling block. After Dark Yugi rescues Mokuba Kaiba, from Seto Kaiba's artificial Penalty Game, Mokuba repays him, by saving Honda. Honda arrives to cheer Yugi on in Death-T 5. Monster World Honda, along with Yugi, Anzu and Jonouchi visit Ryo Bakura, to play Monster World. However, Bakura gets possessed by Dark Bakura, who turns the game into a Shadow Game. Honda gets trapped in his piece, a magic gunman. His friends also get trapped inside pieces, while Dark Yugi leads them as the player. On their first encounter with the Dark Master Zorc, Honda manages to shoot off one of his arms off. On a later encounter, Honda attacks Zorc, who has been weakened by the White Wizard Bakura, causing Zorc to turn into his final form. After the game, Honda and his friends are returned to normal. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Duelist Kingdom Honda, Anzu and Bakura accompany Yugi and Jonouchi to Duelist Kingdom. During the preliminaries, he cheers Yugi and Jonouuchi on from the sidelines of their Duels. As Yugi and Joey are about to enter the Duelist Kingdom finals, Saruwatari refuses Honda, Anzu and Bakura entry as they aren't finalists. Jonouchi knocks out Saruwatari to let the others in. In the manga the day before the finals, Tristan asks Yugi to try and save the Kaiba brothers, remembering how Mokuba saved him during Death-T. Tristan cheered for Yugi and Joey from the sidelies during the final rounds. Dungeon Dice Monsters Battle City Millennium World References